To Whom it May Concern
by Angel of Androgyny
Summary: Warning! MxM pairings. No real parings here just a lot of random yaoi. A letter Sesshomaru sends Inuyasha starts a snow ball affect of odd and hilariously random events.
1. Chapter 1

To Whom It May Concern

By: Angel of androgyny

**WARNING!!! Do not read this story if malexmale parings sicken and disgusts you this story is chock full of yummy yaoiness. So if you flame me it will be deleted and ignored. Thankyou.**

* * *

Dear my stupid- stupid hanyo of a half brother,

I know for you this may be a bit of a challenge but could you at least _try _and use your brain? I know you do not have the capabilities of a full yokai brain but our fathers' blood should give you superior intellect to some degree. I will be surprised if we are invited to anymore formal functions because of this. You have really disgraced our family name hanyo. Now the name Takemura will be sniggered at and used as the brunt of bad jokes thanks to you. And you are thoroughly mistaken if you think I will play the roll of mature and wise older brother groveling and kissing ass to make up for what you did. No, that job will be left for you. Your stupidity and lack of control got you into this I won't be the one to clean up this sticky mess it left behind. That my brother will be left to you.

Sincerely,

_Sesshomaru_

P.S. I am two seconds from filleting you so I implore you to respond to this letter as soon as you possible.

XxX

-

-

-

Inuyasha crumpled the letter and threw it in the wastebasket as soon as he was done reading it. Stupid pretentious bastard talking down to him as if he were a mischievous little pup. …Well he was mischievous and the hanyo couldn't help but push that already tight wedged stick up his brothers ass a little further every now and then. But this. This wasn't his fault. Not entirely any way. Sesshomaru should've known not to put Koga and Inuyasha within a five block radius of each other let alone the same roof! Not his fault that Koga just had to look all stuck up and sexy in that black tux he was wearing at the masquerade practically begging Inuyasha to rip it off his toned body. Guess it didn't help at all that Inuyasha had gone as a geisha wearing his silver hair in a messy bun on top of his head with some hair hanging down and two black lacquered chopsticks stuck into the bun. Sesshomaru had immediately left Inuyasha to his own devices when they arrived. (Second unwise decision on Sesshomaru's part.) Inuyasha had been innocently getting a cup of punch from the punch bowl when Koga and his hormone inducing self had to swagger up and say how lovely he looked in his midnight and sky blue kimono. Inuyasha had sniggered Koga obviously thinking he was female (he was wearing some feminine perfume that night) turned around and Inuyasha saw Koga's mouth hit the floor. Inuyasha had Koga in one of the rooms upstairs in record time and did just what he had planned to do tore off the tux the wolf looked so devilish in and ravished the wolf from head to toe. Inuyasha had topped Koga with his kimono still on and that's how Sesshomaru and Koga's dad Naraku had found them. The hanyo couldn't help but give a little snigger at the memory. Naraku's face had become all twisted and mottled as he glared daggers at Inuyasha (thinking too that he was a female) asking Koga did he like to be fucked up the ass by women? Was this some new Dom and Sub role-play he liked to act out with his girlfriends? (Inuyasha had Koga's hands tied over his head with his own tie.)

Sesshomaru had stalked over and snatched the hanyo by his sex tangled head and dragged him out of the room vowing that he would send Inuyasha to the afterlife himself consequences be damned! The only thing that had saved Inuyasha's hide that night was a phone call from Naraku saying that since it was Inuyasha and not some random female that it was okay with him. The sick twisted bastard probably trying to get Koga married to Inuyasha then Naraku could have some right over their company other than the twenty percent he did now. Greedy bastard. Inuyasha had sighed in relief he had gotten lucky but, the phone call from Naraku wasn't enough for Sesshomaru the news spread like wildfire and now Sesshomaru was worried this latest stunt was going to hinder him in closing deals with other companies. In this politically correct world they lived in the humans Sesshomaru dealt with weren't too thrilled to merge with someone who had a flamboyant gay brother who owned his own strip club and was seen topping a very important businessman's son. Yep Sesshomaru had a right to be peeved a bit. Well at least he was a powerful yokai and was respected. What was another little splodge on his reputation? Oh Inuyasha forgot Sesshomaru was a neat freak and perfectionist any thing out of order or splodged would not do.

Well as much as he liked annoying his older brother he certainly didn't want to get filleted. Time to write a letter to his perfect brother then go to work. He may be the owner but he did do a few shows every once and a while and tonight was chocolate night!

* * *

Ohhhh! Another story! I know it's a bit random. So tell me what ya think! Review please or not if you don't wanna I'm writing this for fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sesshomaru burst through the purple iron doors already having subdued the meaty man Inuyasha had placed at the entrance as the bouncer. Now the poor man after meeting Sesshomaru's clawed fist was taking a brief nap on the asphalt ground. Did Inuyasha have a death wish? The letter in Sesshomaru's hand looked like it had been through WWII and back all crumpled up and torn in random places. The infuriating thing read,

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_First of all don't call me stupid we both know I graduated from Tokyo-U cumlade so just shove that stupid shit up your pretentious little ass. Second we both know I'm a hanyo calling me that over and over will get you nowhere it's a fact of life. Third of all you know me and Koga's history and the consequences of putting us in the same house as the other one. So it's not my fault you stumbled onto what you did. I'm just surprised Naraku was with you. Now that is really your fault not mine. I didn't even want to go to the stupid party._

_Inuyasha_

What kind of explanation (if you could even call it that) was this? Sesshomaru was really going to decapitate the ostentatious hanyo. He was more trouble than he was worth refusing to take over the company their father had left for them saying he was too much of a free spirit to be cooped up in an office all day. Annoying little brat it was all their fathers fault! Spoiling Inuyasha rotten letting him do whatever he wanted which gave the youngest room to grow and develop an opinion while the eldest was forced to stay in their large mansion studying and being brain washed by polite society.

Looking around what Inuyasha called his "job", Sesshomaru saw that the club was filled with scantly clad women and men demon human and everything in between. The men employees wore little black leather shorts as tight as sin that left nothing to the imagination with suspenders, bowtie, cuff links and even a black pimp hat with a feather on the side. The women wore leather braw like things with teeny-weeny leather skirts and knee length stiletto boots. And in the midst of all this sin and skin was the stage, brightly lit and something was going on.

Sesshomaru noticed how everyone's eyes were glued to the stage the song 'Fergalicious' playing headache inducingly loud throughout the club. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock and disgust as he noticed his brother naked as the day he was born, prancing around the stage a bathtub filled with something (to Sesshomaru's horror now realizing it was filled with chocolate) when Inuyasha stepped inside and dribbled the sticky stuff on his chest and stomach. Sesshomaru watched in morbid fascination as the hanyo seemingly took a bath in the stuff. The syrupy substance matting his hair into sticky clumps.

"Would you like to taste?" a girl with too much make up on and wide hazel eyes asked Sesshomaru.

"A taste of what?" Sesshomaru was almost too afraid to find out.

"A taste of Inuyasha that's what. You must be new here." She inferred taping her black painted finger on her too red lips, " You see it's not often that boss'll do a show. So when he does everyone in the club, well at least the regulars, will get all worked up cause they never know when they'll get a glimpse of him in all his glory again. So I advise you to get your taste while you can mister," the girl said disturbingly innocently for the so not innocent topic she was speaking of.

Sesshomaru found his gaze being drawn back to the stage watching a pair of male swan yokai lift Inuyasha out of the tub-o-chocolate and place him on a large chrome plate that had whip crème, strawberries, cherries and other passion fruit toppings then placed that in the middle of the club on top of a table that looked specially made for this event where the patrons got an Inuyasha buffet of delights!

Sesshomaru had had enough! He stalked over to his naked and now dessert topping of a brother and snatched him away from the lusty patrons.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha squeaked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I believe I should be the one asking that question," Sesshomaru retorted snorting in disgust at his brothers' appearance. He looked like he'd just been in a middle school food fight.

"Look we'll finish this up in my office kay?" Inuyasha tried to barter with his brother. He'd have to deal with his patrons later.

Inuyasha dragged his infuriated brother through the crowd of catcalling people. As everyone's second favorite Momoko worked her magic on the stage covering up Inuyasha's escape. He'd have to give her a big fat bonus for this.

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru up a flight of hidden stairs that brought them to a corridor lit by a red exit sign then through the door that said exit, which was actually an office/ bedroom. Once inside Inuyasha told Sesshomaru to sit then went into a connected bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sesshomaru not having anything better to do looked around the office that doubled as Inuyasha's apartment. The bedroom was through another door and so was the kitchen and living room area. Into the kitchen the nosy Sesshomaru went. Snooping around Inuyasha's refrigerator. Being angry at his hanyo brother made him quiet famished. Opening the doors and watching the light come on Sesshomaru had the urge to do it again and closed the door wandering if the light stayed on when the door was closed and did it again. That's how Inuyasha found his older and more 'superior' brother in his kitchen opening and closing his refrigerator door.

"Uh…have you gone mental?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked still opening and closing the little door.

"I said have you lost it?? Have you cracked why are you opening and closing my refrigerator door? Dad always did say you were special I kind of figured you'd be a bit touched in the head. " Inuyasha rambled. Sesshomaru paying him no mind as the mystery of the refrigerator door had yet to reveal itself to him.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled coming over and closing the door.

"I wanted to see if the light stayed on," Sesshomaru said sounding like a little kid.

"Arggh! Fifty some odd years the refrigerators been around and you couldn't have figured this out sooner?? Look the light turns off." Inuyasha said.

"How are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically.

Inuyasha sighed exasperated wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to chew him out for something?

"Look there's this little switch thingy that the refrigerator hits when you close it turning off the light okay? So stop opening and closing it it's annoying! Look want some popcorn or something Diamonds' closing up tonight so I don't have to go back downstairs and tonight's monster fest on Sci-fi wanna watch it with me?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head. It was rare for him to invite anyone into his apartment especially on monster movie night.

Sesshomaru thought about that. He _was_ planning to go into work and catch up on a few things but they were minor. He could stay for awhile and Inuyasha sure did look decadent in those black boxers and t-shirt.

* * *

**Lemon in next chapter?? We'll both have to find out I'm kind of writing this one randomly and not thought out at all. If the story skips around a bit and you get confused don't read it I'm writing this for pure enjoyment. This chapter may look odd cause I was playing around with the format thing in Edit/Prieview.**

**Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Welcome to chapter three everybody and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry haven't updated this in a while. Been busy working on other stuff.

* * *

The two brothers sat on the divan in Inuyasha's living room munching on slightly stale popcorn and watching some corny b-movie horror flick on the Sci-Fi channel. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as another character was brutally hacked to bits. How could his baby brother watch this stuff?? Half the characters had already met their doom and now two lucky idiots were left and Sesshomaru had no idea how they'd made it to the end of the movie. He winced when the busty blonde character, the last female role, got her head chopped off. One down one more to go… Where was the story line? The plot?? This movie had been ninety minutes of mass murdering. And considering that his brother was the kind of person who'd scream bloody murder at the sight of a spider Sesshomaru was really surprised at his interest in gory horror movies.

And he was even more amazed that his brother had snuggled himself up under him and had been scooting closer all throughout the movie until Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around Inuyasha slender but solid form.

Inuyasha jumped at a scene where the killer popped onto the screen and Sesshomaru h unconsciously tightening his arm bringing Inuyasha closer. They stayed like that throughout the rest of the movie Inuyasha's head on Sesshomaru's chest his little doggie ears flicking back and forth tickling the demon's sensitive nose.

When the movie was finally over and the credits came on Sesshomaru looked at his watch when Inuyasha got up to go get some more snacks deciding it was time for him to go home since it was way past three o'clock and he had to go to work in the morning. Getting up he made his way to the door right when Inuyasha walked back into the living room arms full with Oreos, peanut butter, orange jello and fruit loops. What an interesting combination of food. Inuyasha had some weird eating habits and mixed things that weren't supposed to be mixed together. Sesshomaru shivered. He was definitely _not_ staying to see what concoctions his brother made with that!

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked looking suspiciously at the car keys in Sesshomaru's hand.

"Home. I have to go to work tomorrow and I need sleep," Sesshomaru said.

"Tomorrow is Saturday you dope!" Inuyasha said eyes narrowing. Sesshomaru had a feeling Inuyasha's hands would be on his hips if his arms weren't filled with junk food.

"Yes, but there are some things I need to take care of." Sesshomaru bristled why was he explaining himself to his brother? He could just leave!

"So? You can just stay here I'll sleep on the couch and you take the bed in my room or you can stay in the living room and watch the Wolf Man with me. But you're not leaving!"

'Eh?' Sesshomaru thought.

There was no way he was staying here! He didn't even want to in the first place matter of fact the way he got up into Inuyasha's apartment was all a blur. Didn't he have to yell at Inuyasha about something?

Brushing off his minor amnesia to nerves he got himself ready to fight past an angry Inuyasha. He was leaving and that was that.

"Look pup I'm leaving. I didn't even want to come up here in the first place if you hadn't been strutting around like a chocolate covered peacock I wouldn't have had to. Now move!"

Brushing passed his brat of a sibling he reached his hand out to the doorknob and opened the front door bun never made it out. Inuyasha had glompled him and now he was all tangled up in silver hair, not sure how much of it was his, his coat, Inuyasha's too big t-shirt and random limbs.

"Don't leave ani-chama," Inuyasha whispered the claws on his hands buried in his brothers' dress shirt.

The sudden glomp from Inuyasha had startled Sesshomaru and when they came falling down he couldn't prevent his head from hitting the floor making him see pretty stars. Inuyasha sounding so crestfallen had brought him back from gazing at one that reminded him of the little dipper.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"It's just that you never spend anymore time with me like we used to when we were kids and stuff," Inuyasha answered sniffling.

"If I recall correctly I was in my room studying a lot. I barely have any memories of us playing together." Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"You see! We barely ever spend time together and now your all like 'I gotta go back to the office.' For what?? I told dad that all you'd do is work I can't believe he didn't listen to me. All you do is work work work! Workaholic. When was the last time you even got laid?"

Sesshomaru just gaped wasn't his brother supposed to be sad about something? How did this turn into them talking about his personal life?

"Fine if you wanna leave then leave." Inuyasha spat getting up off his brother and slamming the door in his face.

Sesshomaru was left out in the hallway his hair all messed up and his shirt with small rips in it. Looking like he'd been molested than some mood fluctuating hanyo glomping him. Standing up he dusted off the imaginary dust that was on his pants and made his way to the stairwell that lead back down to the club and the only exit feeling ridiculous and confused.

* * *

I got this from watching Ouran Highschool Hostclub and I think it's in episode five or something that this little girl calls her brother ani-chama. But I can't remember how it was spelled so I looked up brother and one of the variations was spelled ani so I just used that and added chama to it. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"And today was when-" 

**Click.**

"The crowd goes wild! I can't believe-" 

**Click.**

"Sigh."

Koga Miran sat on a couch in his dad's office bored and clicking through random channels on the Plasma TV mounted on the wall. Wandering why his dad felt it prudent to call him out to the office at four in the morning. What the hell was the old man thinking?? He knew Koga needed his extra two hours of beauty rest or he'd wake up in a tiff.

Just then the crazy old snake he called father walked into the office slammed the door then turned to Koga with a conspirators grin on his too pale face.

_Dad you need a tan…_ Koga smiled at the thought of Naraku going into a tanning booth in a pair of Speedo's and those weird goggles.

"Koga! I'm glad you could make it!" Naraku said clapping his hands together like a giddy cheerleader.

"Yeah. Sure whatever like I have anything better to do at four in the morning. Like oh I don't know…SLEEP! What the hell do you want??"

Naraku's eyes widened and he clutched his chest like he had been hit with an arrow.

"It hurts son that you would speak to your respected father like that." Naraku said sitting in his cushy office chair.

Koga just rolled his eyes. "No _respectable _father would ask someone to get up at the ass-crack of dawn," Koga said propping his feet up on his fathers expensive mahogany desk.

"They would if they were trying to make their children happier and more prosperous." Naraku said glaring at Koga's big feet, his shoes were getting dirt crumbs on paperwork he had to do later.

"Dad we have more money than God! How much more happier and prosperous could we get??"

"I'll tell you how son. How do you feel about a full partnership with Takemura Incorporated?"

Koga came up out of his chair, "Dad are you insane! There's no way in Heaven _or_ Hell that Sesshomaru Takemura will consider a partnership with us! He knows how greedy you are." He finished matter of factly.

"He won't have a choice with you as his right hand man." Naraku retorted feeling affronted by being called greedy. He was not greedy. He would just go to any lengths to ensure he lived comfortably. _Very_ comfortably.

Koga scoffed, " And how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"Inuyasha aka Miss Glamorous aka Your ex boyfriend. For some reason Sesshomaru always listens to that half-breed brat. If Inuyasha can get a good word in for you then we're in!" Naraku exclaimed a little too excited. He almost jumped out his own chair.

Koga just stood there and gaped at his seriously mentally impaired father.

"Are you even listening to your self? Number one, Sesshomaru will be on the look out for something like this. And number two emphasis on 'ex' Inuyasha broke up with me. Said something about I was cramping his laid back style with my superior corporate assholish attitude or something like that."

"Didn't look that way at the masque." Naraku muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Then we'll just have to get you back in his good graces then."

Koga fell back in his chair defeated.

"You never give up do you?"

"Not when there's money involved."

(8

(8

(8

(8

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of his brother's front door to his pent house suite a few blocks away from the company building. Determining weather or not to ring the doorbell.

Inuyasha remembered when Sesshomaru first bought the place and said if he was going to live so close to his job why not move in to the office building, they had plenty of room and it'd get rid of that horrible commute to work in the morning. Sesshomaru had just shaken his head saying he wasn't married to his work.

Riiiiight and the Americans actually had landed on the moon.

He spent the whole night pissed off at Sesshomaru that he hadn't stayed and decided for once he was going to work in that oppressive office he had inherited if it was the only way he'd be able to spend time with his brother.

Dressed in a green form-fitting long sleeved t-shirt with some vintage stuff written on it in French, black jeans, a silver chain belt with colored star key chains hanging off it in random places and green converse he wasn't exactly dressed for corporate business but it was a Saturday and these were his comfortable clothes. The stuffy businessman style was so not for him. Grey did nothing for his complexion.

Finally he stopped pacing and rung the doorbell over and over again mercilessly.

"What??" Sesshomaru asked curtly when he opened the door. He looked like he'd just stumbled out of bed his eyes still puffy and his hair sticking up at odd places.

"I'm here to accompany you to the job you love so much nii-san so get dressed!" Inuyasha said joyously while pushing his way past his brother into the apartment.

"Wait a minute Inuyasha. Give me a sec to pick up." Sesshomaru said trying to block Inuyasha from coming in but the hanyo got through.

The foyer was nice and clean, shoes were neatly placed on little shoe racks to one side out of the way so no one would trip on them.

Everything was immaculate as expected, until he came to the living room where there were clothes strewn everywhere. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the female underwear lying next to his brothers' coat he'd been wearing last night.

Risking a glance ay what he'd find he looked up at the couch and he saw a slender figure with chocolate waves for hair wrapped in the purple afghan Inuyasha had given Sesshomaru as a house-warming gift.

"You bastard." Inuyasha whipped around to face Sesshomaru who was standing against a wall looking casually at the figure on the couch then slowly to Inuyasha liked he'd done nothing wrong his arms crossed over his naked chest.

"I told you to let me clean up."

Okay so we have plot now! Wow I didn't think I'd ever update this again. I wander who it is that's sleeping on Sessh's couch!


End file.
